Planes frustrados
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Sentia su cuerpo arder como en brasas y su cuello desangrarse, pero ya ni le importaba, despues de todo ¿Quien lo extrañaria?- DIP- Dedicado a Garu0212 por su cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños! (MENSAJE IMPORTANTE DENTRO).


MUajaja! volvi con un pequeño oneshot! dedicado a Garu-shan por su cumple... atrasado, perdon la demora XD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece :3

Solo aviso que para mi Damien se debilita cuando usa poderes que no sean sus llamas, al leer el fic entenderan por que digo esto :3

* * *

**Planes frustrados**

El contacto era caliente, demasiado caliente. Sus ojos opacados observaban la gran oscuridad mientras se sentía flotar sobre fuego, le quemaba todo el cuerpo y ya ni le importaba.

Su camisa blanca y pantalones negros se encontraban manchados de un rojizo con olor metálico, su sangre salía a por botones de su cuello cremoso, haciéndolo lucir mas tétrico.

- "Ya no importa"- pensó el rubio dejándose quemar por el tacto caliente de algo similar a brasas, era consiente donde iba a parar...

El infierno...

Despues de todo, el suicidio no es bien visto por la iglesia y ¿quién sabe? quizas halla hecho cosas peores en arranques de ira que ni recuerda, que lo angelical se le iba por momentos de real amargura.

Como los golpes del equipo de futbol, las burlas de las porristas, las risas de sus compañeros... porque eso eran, no amigos, solo compañeros.

En serio los odiaba...

Sentia su mirada pesar y su entorno titilar entre rojo y naranja.

- "Fuego"- cerró sus ojos, aceptando su destino y dejándose caer.

Claro, que eso no se pudo ya que sintio un suave contacto en sus labios, abrio los ojos a no mas poder cuando sentia algo ingresar a su pecho y darle cierto alivio.

- "¿Aire?"- estaba dudoso, volvio a sentir el tacto en sus labios y de nuevo el aire ingresar a sus pulmones. No comprendio nada y fue menos en el instante que sintio una mano fria posarse al lado de su cuello con suavidad, sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

En serio que no entendia.

- Pip...- escucho una voz- por favor, no vayas ahi...

- "¡Esa voz!"- de la nada el tacto caliente en su espalda y las luz rojiza de hacian debiles, casi desapareciendo.

Lo ultimo que sintio antes de que lo oscuro del lugar desapareciera por completo fue el mismo tacto en sus labios, pero sin aire ingresar a sus pulmones.

...

Abrio sus ojos como platos y respiro entrecortadamente.

Estaba en su habitación, las luces encendidas y la puerta abierta, pero eso no era lo que le importo en ese instante, si no la persona que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, retirando su blanca y fina mano de su cuello sin herida alguna.

- ¿Damien?- pregunto en un susurro, la persona encima suyo, con las mejillas rojas y jadeando era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo anticristo.

El azabache no respondió, solo se dejo caer a un lado de la cama. Pip se sentó, alarmado, aunque el cuerpo le dolio un poco eso no impidió que colocara su mano sobre la frente de Damien.

- Tienes fiebre...- se dijo mas para sí mismo que para el anticristo, aunque este si lo escucho y solo asintio.

Pip se paro de forma rapida y fue hacia la cocina de su casa... aun haciéndose muchas preguntas, pero esas preguntas se vieron interrumpidas al tocar con la yema de sus dedos sus labios.

...

Regreso a su habitacion con una botella de agua y un frasco de pastillas, dejo el frasco en su mesa de noche, donde hallo un cuchillo ensangrentado, SU cuchillo ensangrentado.

Sonrio triste ante eso...

Observo a la cama y ahi vio a Damien, el chico estaba recostado y lo miraba con el seño fruncido, se veia molesto. El azabache se levanto de manera suave, quedando sentado en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera.

Pip, algo dudoso, extendio la botella de agua hacia él, pero lo que no espero es que el anticristo la botara de un manazo, mandándola lejos. El rubio abrio sus ojos, sorprendido.

- Damien...- susurro, acercandose levemente a donde el chico se habia sentado- Damien, hablame...- pero fue interrumpido por una palma estampándose en su mejilla izquierda.

Damien le habia tirado una bofetada.

- ¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo?!- grito molesto el mas alto, viéndolo con los ojos acumulados de lagrimas, pero no las dejaria correr.

El británico se habia quedado estático, aun con el rostro levemente volteado por la agresión y su mirada era de shock. Llevo su mano izquierda a la mejilla roja y la toco con suavidad, sintiendo el ardor en ella.

- Yo...

- Eres un idiota...- gruño el mas alto, dejando caer las lagrimas, lo cual provoco que a Pip se le encogiera el corazón, humedeciendo sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el mas bajo, dejando caer las lagrimas.

- Porque no quiero verte ahi, Pip- hablo con la voz entrecortada, estirando sus brazos y atrapando al mas bajo en un abraso por el cuello. Pip se sentó en la cama y correspondió el abraso.

- L-lo lamento, Damien... yo...- cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se pego mas al azabache- crei que a nadie le importaría.

- A mí si...

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Pip.

-Gracias...- murmuro, recordando las antiguas sensaciones. Damien fue quien lo curo y le dio respiración boca a boca, pero el último contacto de labios, no fue con esa intención.

Y asi el mas bajo unio sus labios con Damien, en un apasionado beso el cual fue correspondido.

-Fin-

* * *

:D Espero que les halla gustado, en especial a ti Garu, ahora si, algo uimportante que decir por que me estan botando XDXD

En mi perfil hay una seccion por el final que dice "historia por hacer", quisiera que leyeran y me dijeran cual querrian que sea el multichapter que acompañe a Broken Heart :) Sip? me pueden enviar el que deseen por PM o review, el que sea mas pedido es el que iniciare al terminar You an I, tambien podrian decirle a sus amigo de FF que me digan cual desean, ya saben, no todas leen Dip ^^U

Gracias y espero su eleccion, tambien gracias por leer este fic :)

Review? Apoyan a que halla ams SUKE en south park :3

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
